


History Rewritten

by MerthurxCullen



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Magic, Time Travel, True Love, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurxCullen/pseuds/MerthurxCullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin and Bradley had no idea who they use to be or of their past mistakes but while on set filming ‘Merlin’ they get sent back to the past to change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I want to thank Allthingsmagical for her help with writing for Colin and Arthur xxx

 

**Chapter 1**

 

Colin walked into his hotel room and smiled when he saw his boyfriend of a year stepping out of the bathroom.

 

Colin had meet Bradley while they auditioned for another show and had hit it off complete and started dating within a week of meeting each other, when they heard about BBC’s Merlin they hoped that they could both get the roles of Arthur and Merlin so that they could work side by side.

 

“Hey, how was filming?” Bradley asked.

 

“It was good, ready for tomorrow?” Colin asked as he sat down on their bed.

 

“Of course, Arthur is going to meet the kid that will one day kill him.” Bradley smiled and kissed Colin before sitting down next to him.

 

“I can’t even think about shooting that scene.” Colin shivered.

 

Bradley wrapped his arms about his boyfriend. “Don’t worry sweetheart, we still have a long way to go before we even can think of filming that scene.”

 

“Come on; let’s go over our lines for tomorrow before heading down for dinner with Angel and Kate.” Bradley smiled and picked up their scripts and handing Colin his.

 

“You know you’re really hot in your custom.” Colin winked.

 

“So do you baby, If Merlin looked anything like you I don’t know how Arthur ever saw Gwen, I mean he could have had Merlin, lived grow old together but instead he married Gwen who cheated on him and was the reason for his death in the really.” Bradley said as he kissed Colin’s neck.

 

“I thought we were meant to be going over our lines?” Colin moaned.

 

“It you first sweetheart, I don’t know how you say the spell” Bradley joked while kissing down Colin’s neck.

 

**In Camelot**

 

Merlin sighed as he looked out his window that night, his thought going back to earlier that day, he had once again saved Arthur from death but Merlin was beginning to feel differently towards his friend.

 

Sighing Merlin grabbed his spell book and started to flick throw it.

 

**With Bradley and Colin**

 

The lights started to flicker as Colin read his lines and before Bradley could ask what was going on, their room was plunged into darkness as lighting raged on outside.

 

“Bradley?” Colin asked.

 

“It’s alright baby” Bradley pulled Colin into his arms just as the room was filled with a blinding light.

 

**In Camelot**

 

Arthur looked out his window as a storm raged over Camelot, he heard his door open but didn’t turn to see who it was, and there was only one person that would enter his room without knocking first.

 

“It’s a treble Storm.” Merlin said coming to stand next to him.

 

“How many times do I need to tell you to knock before entering my chambers?” Arthur asked.

 

“You know I don’t listen” Merlin smiled. “Anyways I thought you would like to eat your dinner while it was still hot.”

 

Arthur sighed and walked over to the table where Merlin had set down the tray. “Thank you Merlin.”

 

Merlin just smiled at his prince, _My prince, where did that come from?_ Merlin thought as he left Arthur to his dinner.

 

Both men missed the flash of light that lit up the sky.

 

In the woods not far from Camelot laid Bradley and Colin, The great dragon chuckled. “This is going to be interesting.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin and Bradley had no idea who they use to be or of their past mistakes but while on set filming ‘Merlin’ they get sent back to the past to change everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to that took the time to read and comment x

**History Rewritten**

**Summary- Colin and Bradley had no idea who they use to be or of their past mistakes but while on set filming ‘Merlin’ they get sent back to the past to change everything.**

**Chapter 2**

Merlin woke the next morning feeling strange, his magic felt torn and he had a weird feeling about what was going to happen but most of all he found him looking towards the woods just outside of Camelot.

 

“Everything alright my boy?” Gaius asked.

 

“I’m not sure...”

 

Gaius raised his eyebrow. “Something wrong?”

 

“I feel as though something has changed. I don’t know what but... I don't know. Something has happened I feel it in my magic.”

 

“Hmm, I’ll check my books Merlin, is there anything else you can tell me?”

 

“It’s hard to explain, its like, something is coming... but I don't think it’s bad.”

 

“I’ll check my books anyway and let you know; shouldn’t you be off seeing to Arthur?” Gaius smiled.

 

“Yeah, I better get going before Arthur starts yelling and wondering where I am.”

 

Gaius chuckled as he watched his ward leave before going to his bookshelf.

 

**With Bradley and Colin.**

 

Bradley moaned as he blinked his eyes open, before quickly jumping to his feet and looking around. The last thing he remembered was being in their hotel room during a weird storm and black out, looking around Bradley rushed over to Colin who lay on his side.

 

“Colin, sweetheart wake up.” Bradley carefully shook his boyfriend.

 

“Mmm, Bradley...” Colin moaned as his eyes opened.

 

“Dreaming of me again?” Bradley winked.

 

“Always.” Colin sat up and grabbed his shoulder hissing in pain. “I think I landed on my arm, where are we?” Colin asked.

 

“I don’t know, kinda looks like the woods we do scenes in, but at the moment I’m more worried about you, we need to get you to a doctor.” Bradley worried.

 

“Bradley, I feel weird, kinda strange.” Colin replied.

 

“Alright I’m finding you some help.” Bradley carefully lifted Colin into his arms and made a move to carry him when he felt someone behind him, turning slowly he saw a members of the cast all dressed up in their customs.

 

“Oh hey Rupert” Bradley smiled happy to see a friendly face.

 

“Rupert? I am Sir Leon. Knight of Camelot, sorcerer.”

 

“Umm, Right, are we roleplaying?”

 

“Roleplaying? This is real life and you are sorcerers.” Leon said as he pointed the tip of his sword under Bradley’s chin.

 

“How do you know I’m a Sorcerer?” Bradley asked kinda freaked out seeing as the sword felt way too real.

 

“You are the spitting image of our Prince and we know at this minute the Prince is in the castle so there is only one explanation, sorcery. You are coming back with us to Camelot.”

 

“Wait, I am the prince, you see I wanted to get away for just a moment, and I lied about where I would be, I mean I can understand why you think I’m a sorcerer but why would someone wanna look like my idiot manservant?” Bradley prayed that it would work.

 

“What’s with the clothes? I have never seen any of the like.”

 

“Merlin found them. He knew I wanted to be alone and not seen so he found this for me.” Bradley replied.

 

Leon moved his sword from the blond to the brunet. “What village do you come from and your mothers name?” he asked.

 

Colin blinked the pain in his shoulder becoming worst. “Ealdor and Hunith.” Colin whispered.

 

“And you?” Leon asked, moving his sword back to Bradley.

 

“You dare to question your Prince?”

 

“Yes. If you are the Prince then you will answer the questions and understand why it is important to check. Your mothers name and how old you were when she died.”

 

“I wasn’t a day old before she passed away and her name was Ygraine, are you happy now, you know father does not wish to speak of her.”

 

Leon lowered his sword. “I am sorry sire but you know how the King is with magic and I leave the castle thinking you are still in there and see you here is weird clothes, holding your manservant.

 

“I understand, but Merlin fell and hurt himself. He’s too weak to walk back to Camelot and I didn’t tell anyone because I know father will make sure you follow me, and as I said I wished to be alone.” Bradley sighed.

 

“Sorry sire. You wish to return now?”

 

“I’ll take Merlin back by myself; umm we need to make sure there are no bandits about.” Bradley was a little worried about going to Camelot, just in case the real Arthur and Merlin were walking around.

 

Leon nodded and handed over his sword. “We will leave you to it sire.”

 

“Yes thank you.” Bradley smiled, “umm could you give him the sword I kinda have my hands full.”

 

Leon nodded and handed Colin his sword.

 

“Thank you.” Colin smiled.

 

“Don’t hurt yourself Merlin.” Leon laughed, looking at Bradley waiting for him to laugh as he knew the Prince always took a weapon off his servant if he saw one in his hand.

 

“Good one.” Bradley laughed. “The sooner we get to Gaius, the sooner I can take that sword off you.”

 

Colin laughed a little. “Yes sire.”

 

“Good day Leon” Bradley nodded.

 

“Sire.” Leon nodded as he and the rest of the knights left.

 

Bradley sighed and looked down at his boyfriend. “Maybe I should have asked them which way Camelot was, I’m still freaking.”

 

“Bradley if you asked him then he wouldn't have believed that you were the Prince. I know which way to go I think. It feels as though something is pulling me. It’s weird.”

 

“This whole thing is weird, I mean we can’t really be in Camelot, I’m sure it’s just the girls getting us back, though that sword did feel real.”

 

“Put me down a minute Bradley.”

 

“You sure?” Bradley asked worried.

 

“Yeah. It’s just my shoulder.”

 

“Alright.” Bradley carefully placed Colin on the ground.

 

With his good arm, Colin swung the sword and they both watched as the plants the sword touched were cut. “Oh it’s real enough. Bradley... the lightning, I think we may have gone back in time.”

 

“I think I believe you, but why here? And why did he think I was Arthur?” Bradley wondered.

 

“I don't know. But if he does then Arthur must be your double which means there is a Merlin here as well and a Gaius. He can treat my shoulder.”

 

“Sweetheart I hate to say it but I don’t think medieval medicine could help, though if there is a Merlin we could always try asking him to use his magic...This is all starting to give me a headache.”

 

Colin smiled and lifted his good arm up. “Up?”

 

Bradley smiled, “I have to make the most of our trip to Camelot.” Bradley lifted Colin into his arms. “So do you think Arthur’s in love yet?”

 

“I don't know.” Colin ran his hand through Bradley’s hair. “I’ll make your headache better.” he said, kissing the blonds temple.

 

Bradley smiled. “I love you, you know that. It’s going to kill me to hide us like that. I once again wish Arthur was in love with Merlin, but now for a different reason.”

 

“Aw baby.” Colin smiled. “Now to Camelot to see if there is a Merlin.”

 

“Hey do you think there really is a Dragon?” Bradley smiled and he started to walk in the direction Colin was pointing.

 

“If there is I don't want to go anywhere near it.”

 

“Aw why? It could be fun, I mean just think if we ever have kids we could tell them we saw a real dragon.”

 

“Because it is dangerous. Now onwards lover. I need to get my shoulder fixed.”

 

“That never stopped Merlin.” Bradley laughed as he continued to walk.

 

“Merlin has magic. I am nothing special.”

 

“Don’t say that, you’re very special.” Bradley smiled and kissed Colin on the lips.

 

“And you are very loveable.” Colin looked around. “This way.”

 

Soon Bradley and Colin found themselves in Camelot and rushed along trying not to get to many looks, “So where do you think Gaius’s room is?” Bradley asked.

 

“Well this just looks like the set so we just pretend we are filming and make our way to Gaius’ and see where it leads us.”

 

“Alright, I hope we don’t bump into anyone else.” Bradley said as he started walking in the way he hoped was Gaius’ chambers.

 

Gaius looked up when his door opened. “Merlin? You just left to wake Arthur and now he comes in here carrying you?” he asked. “And what is with the clothes? Did you change? And if so where did you get them from?”

 

“I get it, we stand out. umm you see Merlin fell this morning while waking me and the clothes...umm...” Bradley said looking down at Colin.

 

“Dress down day?” Colin guessed.

 

“That’s right.” Bradley sighed.

 

“Arthur said to me this morning I am to wake him in better clothes than what I normally wear as the clothes I normally do aren't the clothes for a Prince’s servant. I only remembered after leaving and used... you know, my _imagination.”_

 

Gaius nodded when he realised that Merlin must mean he used his magic to change. “How did you manage to fall over whilst waking the Prince?”

 

Before either man could answer the door to Gaius’ chambers opened and Merlin walked in complaining about Arthur. “Of all the Prince’s going I get stuck serving the most idiotic big hea” Merlin stopped when he saw his double in the arms of who looked like Arthur.

 

Bradley looked a little too shocked, he kept blinking. “Umm I have nothing.”

 

“Me either.” Colin agreed.

 

“Umm well this is starting to be a very strange day.” Gaius said sitting down.

 

“Tell me about.” Bradley sighed.

 

“Who are you both?” Merlin asked as he quickly shut the door. “Why do you both look like me and Arthur?”

 

“Umm well you see... umm Colin?” Bradley asked letting the other man on his feet.

 

“You asking me? Even I don't know”. Colin looked at his double. “My name is Colin, this is my boyfriend Bradley. We are from the year 2008. We are actors. I play Merlin the sorcerer in a TV show called ‘Merlin’ and Bradley here plays Arthur. We were sat in our hotel room. Lightning lit the sky and next thing we know we are waking up having a knight called Leon point his sword at us accusing us as sorcerers as we look like you and Arthur.”

 

“Leon? Why did he think you were sorcerers?”

 

“Because he knew the real Arthur was still in the castle, thank god he brought the lie about Arthur wanting some alone time.” Bradley replied.

 

“Well he has it now the big headed-”

 

“Merlin my boy?”

 

“Sorry Gaius.” Merlin looked at Colin. “You say you play me? Do you know all about me?”

 

“Yes and I know that only Gaius knows and Arthur doesn't yet. Can you use your magic to heal me please? When we landed I fell hard on my shoulder.”

 

“Can you heal him?” Bradley asked. “I mean I know it’s a lot to ask but we don’t really have anywhere else to go.”

 

“Of course. Colin as you look my size in pretty much everything you can have some of my clothes. Bradley I will get you some of my Arthur’s - I mean, some of Arthur’s clothes to wear.”

 

Bradley smiled. “Thank you Merlin.” Bradley wrapped his arm around Colin’s waist.

 

Merlin looked at them sadly. Wishing Arthur could hold him like that. _Now where did that come from?_ Merlin smiled. “I will just get you some clothes.”

 

Bradley smiled and kissed the top of Colin’s head.

 

“MERLIN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to comment and thank you for reading xx  
> Next chapter will be up next week


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this new chapter :)

**Chapter 3**

 

Merlin and Colin gasped. “Arthur.” they said in unison.

 

“This is just not our day.” Bradley said as the door flew open and Arthur walked in.

 

“Merlin - What the hell is going on in here?” Arthur yelled.

 

Merlin and Colin looked at each other while Bradley slowly walked over to Arthur. “Hey umm... seriously how can I have nothing.”

 

“Well I explained to Merlin you can explain to Arthur.” Colin said.

 

“Yeah like he is going to believe a word I say, I do play the guy Colin. So I’m going to do this.” And before anyone could react Bradley had punched Arthur in the face hard enough to knock him out. “So you got any rope around here? Because I really don’t wanna die.”

 

“What did you do that for?” Merlin screeched as he dropped to his knees to check on Arthur.

 

“Hey, I know Arthur, he could have called for the guards because lets face it he doesn’t believe magic is anything but evil, and that we want to destroy Camelot. It was for the best. And he’s just knocked out.” Bradley sighed and walked over to Colin and wrapped his arm around his waist. “I don’t know about you Merlin but I’m not going to get Colin and myself killed because Arthur won’t listen.” Bradley said looking over at Merlin.

 

Merlin looked up. “Is there an Uther in your world?”

 

“Umm there is an actor who plays Uther yes.” Bradley replied.

 

“What’s his name?”

 

“Anthony Head.” Colin answered.

 

“Is he a nice man or is he like Uther?”

 

“Umm he’s a nice man, funny. But for the show he acts like Uther, cold hearted. But Anthony Head  is far from it in real life.” Bradley said.

 

“Well I think you were right in knocking him out. He sees his double he will think sorcery and I don't know how Arthur views are on it which is why I haven't told him.”

 

“I think I will do my rounds whilst you four sort this out.” Gaius said. “And Merlin? Fix that lads shoulder.” he added before leaving.

 

“Arthur doesn’t understand magic, he see’s it like his father, but you change that.” Bradley smiled hoping that his lie would give the boy some comfort. “We’re going to have to make sure no one else will come in or this is going to be hard to explain.”

 

“I know.” Merlin stood up. “Can you put Arthur on my bed? It is the room up those two steps. Let’s have a look at that shoulder of yours Colin.”

 

“Great, I’m stuck with picking up the heavyweight.” Bradley sighed and grabbed Arthur pulling him over his shoulders and walked to Merlin’s room.

 

“He is light once he is on your shoulder and don't say that to him. You are the same build, you call him fat then you are calling yourself.”

 

“This is just so weird.” Bradley said coming back into the room. “Hey sweetheart, how’s the shoulder?”

 

“Fine. All better. Merlin is fantastic.”

 

Merlin laughed. “You are welcome.”

 

Bradley kissed the top of Colin’s head, “Thank you Merlin.”

 

“Can I ask you both something?”

 

“Sure, it’s least we could do, I mean we may not be able to answer” Bradley said.

 

“When did you first realise your feelings for each other?”

 

“Umm a few weeks into dating, you could say it was love at first sight for me.” Bradley smiled.

 

Colin smiled and kissed Bradley. “Me also. Do you feel that way about someone Merlin? Is that why you asked?”

 

Merlin smiled sadly. “Yes.”

 

“Arthur?” Bradley asked.

 

“Yes... It is just recently. I have been starting to see him in a different way, not being able to look away when he is bathing...” Merlin sighed.

 

Bradley smiled. “Don’t worry Colin has that problem as well.” Bradley laughed, earning a smack on the arm.

 

“And you don't?”

 

Someone cleared their throat, three set of eyes turned to look at a pissed off Arthur.

 

“What is going on here?” Arthur yelled again.

 

“Still my turn?” Bradley asked.

 

“Yes.” Colin and Merlin said in unison.

 

“Alright, umm you're not going to believe a word I say because you're going to jump to sorcery but my name is Bradley and I’m an actor who plays Arthur in a TV show called Merlin. Colin is my boyfriend who plays Merlin. We’re from 2008 and some freak storm brought us here.” Bradley replied.

 

Arthur blinked and opened his mouth to call the guards.

 

“No Arthur wait please.” Merlin begged.

 

“Merlin this is sorcery.” Arthur demanded.

 

“See I told you he would say that.” Bradley added.

 

“Arthur please, trust me on this it isn't. Remember that storm last night?”

 

“I remember.” Arthur said not taking his eyes off Bradley who has moved to stand in front of Colin.

 

“Well they had the same storm; the storm brought them here from the future. They need help getting back. Trust me please Arthur, they don't have magic.”

 

“How can I be sure?” Arthur said stepping closer.

 

“Hey that close enough mate.” Bradley said wanting to keep Colin safe.

 

“We are doing a show about you two, Arthur your mother died giving birth to you, you live a long and happy life with the one you love, well, if you choose rightly, you are always trying to make your father proud, trying and hoping he will actually say it. Merlin saved you from the old witch, Valiant died by your hand with the help of Merlin.” Colin answered.

 

“Umm Sweetheart...” Bradley started.

 

“How did Merlin help me to kill Valiant? He wasn’t even there.” Arthur asked raising an eyebrow.

“He was.” Colin said.

“Colin, sweetheart remember I... Umm Arthur didn’t have any _Help_ while fight Valiant.” Bradley said.

 

“Oh, oh of course. Well he did warn you about him. It’s not Merlin’s fault you didn't believe him and it wasn't right for you to sack him just because Uther didn't believe you!” Colin snapped, forgetting his place.

 

“How dare you speak to me that way, I am the crown prince of Camelot.” Arthur hissed.

 

“Yeah well so am I.” Bradley snapped. “Kinda.”

 

“Arthur please. I am sure Colin is sorry and didn't mean it.”

 

“I am not sorry and I did mean it.”

 

“Okay, let’s try and talk this out, alright?” Bradley asked.

 

“Well I am all for it.” Colin said. “Merlin have you got some clothes please? I have blood on my top where I hurt my shoulder.”

 

“Of course.” Merlin hurried into his room coming out seconds later with some of his clothes. Colin took them with a smile and in front of them all he started to strip.

 

“Baby?” Bradley said shocked.

 

“What? I need to get out of these clothes.”

 

Bradley laughed and kissed Colin. “Just leave your pants on.”

 

“Just what are you doing?” Arthur asked.

 

“What?” Bradley said looking at Arthur confused.

 

“Why did you kiss him?” Arthur replied.

 

“Because I love him.” Bradley said.

 

“Arthur they are in love. If you are in love does it really matter if they are the same sex or not?” Merlin asked.

 

“Of course not.” Arthur replied.

 

“Then why looked shocked at seeing them kissing? Have you never kissed a male?”

 

“Of course I have, it just their umm us and it’s weird.” Arthur said.

 

“Hey kissing my boyfriend is not weird.” Bradley put in.

 

“I don't think Arthur meant that, more like looking at you two kiss is like me and him kissing, he finds it weird and obviously doesn't like it.” Merlin cleared his throat; “I think I will go and help Gaius.” he whispered and left the room.

 

“Wow, you’re really an ass.” Bradley said watching Merlin leave.

 

“You cannot speak to me that way, I have done nothing wrong.” Arthur snapped.

 

Bradley just rolled his eyes.

 

“You have upset Merlin. Does it really disgust you? The thought of you kissing him or the sight of it?” Colin asked, placing a calming hand on Bradley’s arm.

 

“I think I’m going to see if Merlin is alright? He was really upset and I don’t like you upset even if you’re not you.” Bradley informed Colin.

 

“Okay baby.” Colin smiled, kissing Bradley as he left before facing the Prince. “Well?”

 

“I won’t stand for this. He can’t just walk about like he is me.” Arthur snapped.

 

“Can you answer my question please.”

 

“Fine. It’s weird but I don’t dislike it.” Arthur replied.

 

“Why didn't you tell Merlin that then and stop him from walking out?”

 

“Umm...I don’t know.” Arthur said.

 

“Just like my Bradley. You never do.”

“Yes well I really should be going now.” Arthur replied.

“You can’t.”

 

“Why can’t I, it’s my kingdom.” Arthur snapped.

 

“Technically it is your father’s and if you go out there and someone sees the both of you they will think what you and that Knight Leon thought. That sorcery is at hand. Just wait until they come back.”

 

“But he is not dressed like me.” Arthur replied.

 

“Whether he is or he isn't he still looks like you. Bradley is out there now and when people see him they think they are looking at their Prince in strange clothing.”

 

Arthur sighed and sat down. “So while I’m stuck here is there anything you can tell me?”

 

“If I can. What do you want to know?”

 

“You said Merlin helped me, how?” Arthur asked.

 

“Helped you with what?”

 

“You know what I’m talking about Mer...Colin.”  Arthur replied.

 

Colin sighed. “Merlin has helped you in so many ways. How long has he been here?”

 

“Not long, a few weeks, days maybe.” Arthur replied.

 

Colin looked at Arthur in shock. “You don't know if he has been here days or weeks? How has he manage to do what he has done is beyond me.”

 

“Well I remember our first meeting...wait what do you mean by that?” Arthur asked.

 

“I know, you challenged him to punch you and when he threw the first punch you had him arrested just because you could. Beat you in the fight though didn't he. You only got the upper hand because Gaius caught his attention. As for what I mean that is for Merlin to tell you. Not me.”

 

“But you are him, are you not.” Arthur said.

 

“No. I don't think so. As far as I know I just look like his identical twin. However much I may look like him it is not for me to tell you how Merlin fe... it isn't for me to say Arthur.”

 

“How Merlin feels about me? Is that what you were going to say?” Arthur asked.

 

“Uh...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to comment x

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please don't forget to comment.  
> The next chapter will be up next week.


End file.
